yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Daidaiyama
Hana Daidaiyama is one of the female students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Hana wears the default school uniform unless customized by the player, but she wears a shorter skirt. She has dark blonde hair that gathers around the back of her head messily, along with two, long pieces of pink and yellow fringe at both sides of her forehead with a side-swept piece in the middle. She has a pink and yellow flower at the top of her head. She has dark blue eyes and pink makeup. She has tanned skin. She wears three colorful scrunchies around both of her wrists and has a bright yellow jacket tied around her waist. She wears dark pink acrylic nails. She has a bust size of 1.3. She has an orange book bag and wears white loose socks. Personality Hana is a Phone Addict. She will happily pose for a picture if Yandere-chan aims her camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will snap a picture with her Phone and will text it to the police. While she is doing this she will run out of the school. She is a part of 'The Bullies', meaning that she will talk behind people's backs and will bully those with the lowest reputation and write cruel messages on their desks. If Yandere-chan has a high reputation, she will smile when talked to, if she has a regular or low reputation, she will frown. According to her Student Profile, she will pretend to be pure and innocent, while actually being very vulgar. She also enjoys looking for dirt in people’s pasts. Routine At 7:10 AM, Hana enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:15 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. She patrols the second floor. At 8:00 AM, Hana walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the disposal area at 1:00 PM. Hana walks back to class again at 1:30 PM, Between 3.30 PM and 4.30 PM she will gossip in the girl's bathrooms with Kokoro Momoiro, Hoshiko Mizudori, Kashiko Murasaki, and Musume Ronshaku. Quotes Trivia *Hana was implemented in the February 2nd, 2018 Build. *Hana's design seems to be heavily inspired by Ganguro Girls, a subculture in Japan that was popular during the 90s. *Her name means "orange flower" in Japanese, Hana (花) meaning "flower", Daidai (橙) meaning "orange" and -Yama (山) being a common surname suffix meaning "mountain". *Hana's pose in her portrait was changed in the February 5th, 2018 Build, as the pose may confuse or offend international fans.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7uxh7j/comment/dto376c Illustrations Hana's Silhouette.jpg|Hana's silhouette from "Making Senpai Reject A Love Confession In Yandere Simulator". Bullies Illustration.jpg|Hana in "Bullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator". Hana_Daidaiyama.png|Hana in the 4th Anniversary blog post. Gallery Student 83.png|Hana's 1st portrait. February 2nd, 2018. Hana Feb 3rd 2018.png|Hana's 2nd portrait. February 3rd, 2018. (bugged) Student 83.png|Hana's 3rd portrait. February 4th, 2018. HanaFeb5thPortrait.png|Hana's 4th portrait. February 5th, 2018. HanaFeb2ndProf.png|Hana's 1st profile. February 2nd, 2018. Yandere simulator hana daidaiyama by qvajangel-dc2bsr6.png|Hana's model by Qvajangel. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Phone Addict (Persona) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Interactive Category:Killable Category:No Club Category:Minor Characters Category:The Bullies